


Houseguest

by Meltha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Muppet Show
Genre: Other, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/pseuds/Meltha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid finds yet another interesting creature out in the Forbidden Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by J. K. Rowling, whose characters I have borrowed for a completely profit-free flight of fancy. The other character is owned by Henson Inc. and is also used without intent of profit. Kindly do not sue me, please, as I am terrified of you. Thank you.
> 
> Author's Note: written in response to Janedavitt's challenge to bring a Muppet into Hogwarts.

“Come on, then,” Hagrid said coaxingly. “It’s not a good idea fer yeh to be out in the forest at night. Summat might decide to take a bite out of yeh, fluffy li’l thing that yeh are.”

He gently opened the wooden cage in which he had trapped the strange looking creature. There was a muffled panting noise from inside it, and a pair of wild eyes stared at Hagrid’s fireplace, regarding the joint of beef currently roasting over a spit.

“It’s alright,” Hagrid said gently. “Yeh can come out if yeh like. No one here’s gonna harm ya.”

“Ha, ha, ha, ha…” the creature breathed raspily as he got out of the cage and proceeded towards the fire, intent on the food.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Who’s there?” Hagrid asked, momentarily worried that his new friend might be discovered by someone who didn’t understand interesting creatures.

“It’s only me,” Prof. McGonagall said as she pushed the door open. “I’ve just come to tell you that the Head Master would like you to come up for a brief chat about the state of the centaurs.”

The thing in front of the fireplace wheeled around in place, its eyes bulging madly.

“Hagrid!” she screamed. “What is that… that…”

“WOMAN!” the orange and red thing yelled loudly as it launched itself after her. “WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN!”

“Animal, sit!” Hagrid called, but it was too late. Minerva McGonagall had already run screaming out the door, the furry fireball close on her heels.

“I hope she don’t hurt him none,” Hagrid worried as he watched her dash across the grounds, the pursuing beast’s calls competing with the clanking of its collar and chains in the general confusion.

It’s just possible Minerva McGonagall was giggling madly as she ran.


End file.
